Vulii
. Note the Bloodrage slaves.]] Vulii is an ancient Elven kingdom, which almost entirely wiped out all the other Elven kingdoms, including Gamlon. The colors of the kingdom are red, green, yellow and black. Their soldiers all wore identical uniforms (With the exception of the Vulii pikemen, however, who wore red chest armor and yellow kite shields), consisting of dark brown pants with a red sash around their waist and metallic calf-protectors over their boots. They wore chain mail armor and leathery wrist guards. They also wore green metal helmets the shape of dragons, and sometimes adorned their ears with metal rings or piercings. For weapons they used swords, sabers, wooden bows, pikes, halbers, battle axes, and round shields for protection. The Vulii commanders rode on reptiles, and used siege machinery powered by enslaved Bloodrage. They remove the skins from their enemies, according to a comment by Tavor. One battallion of Vulii wore unicorn-themed armor, and were the first to be defeated by Lord Ashendale's undead villagers. That would eventually lead to the re-naming of the village to Pretty, Pretty Unicorn. History [[Book 2|'Book 2']]' - Past' For five decades the Vulii elves tried to unify all elven kingdoms under their rule and integrate them into their ideals and values seeking to lead the elves into a new era, but Gamlon was the last nation to refuse. When the Vulii finally decided to attack the kingdom of Gamlon, Kethenecia decided to stay out of the conflict. Only nearby country lords came to the defense of Gamlon. At some point the Vulii enslaved a couple of Bloodrage to steer their heavy siege machinery. The King of Gamlon made a futile attempt at diplomacy with the leader of the Vulii. The siege of the Gamlon castle begun, and lasted five days before the gates were breached. When the forces of Gamlon were finally overrun Tavor gave the signal to the Gamlon people to go through a portal leading to a shelter in the Wetlands, at the cost of the remaining fighters to be cut off from the Treeal Shrines. The King's last command for Tavor was to get his daughter, Leena, to safety in the castle's catacombs where the ancient magics would preserve her. The King was impaled on a halberd while Cale'anon, Tavor and Leena entered the catacombs. They were ambushed by a group of Vulii, Tavor getting shot down by arrows from behind. He handed over his two swords to Cale'anon so that he could protect Leena. However, as he charged into the enemies, he was teleported back to the present day. The Vulii siege was a success, and their victory would change the Elven people forever. [[Book 2|'Book 2']]' - Present day' Many years after the fall of Gamlon, bandits descended from the Vulii got into a fight at the ruined Gamlon castle with a group of adventures, including Krunch Bloodrage, Benn'joon and Richard. However, Cale'anon returned from his journey to Gamlon's past just in time to finish the battle against the Vulii bandits. Category:Elves Category:Organizations